Kingdom Hearts 4-Ever
Kingdom Hearts 4-Ever is an action roleplaying game developed by Northman Studios for Nintendo Switch, Apple Arcade, Google Stadia, Xbox Scarlett, and PlayStation 5. It revolves around a new Keymaster that the player gets to create, and is sent with Donald and Goofy on a whole new adventure to stop the new supervillain (name to be revealed) from taking control of all worlds to his own will; getting the Keyblades before he does. Plot A new supervillain in the universe is aiming to take over the universe, and the only way to do this is to train new Keymasters the way of fighting evil. There are confirmed to be 16 worlds, 5 are original, and 3 are non-Disney properties but instead Square Enix properties. Each of the worlds will have 4 hours of gameplay and 30-45 minutes of plot. Just like in Kingdom Hearts 3, some worlds will have costume changes. New York (Bolt) To begin his training, the Hero is sent to New York. There, the three meet with Bolt to get ready to learn the power of keyblading and how to take down the villains. Zootopia Going to Zootopia, the Trio team up with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, a cop duo to take down Bellwether's new mafia that aims to build super-soldiers. Metroville (Incredibles) Land of the Dead (Coco) Miguel, Hector, & Imelda meet up for the Day of the Dead celebration. However, things go turmoil when a mysterious entity throws them into the Land of the Unknown... Emerald City (Wizard of Oz) Star Network (NieR: Automata) Heading to the Star Network, the Hero joins up with YoRHa forces 2B and 9S complete with new YoRHa armors. The Commander orders them to take down Adam and Eve, but the supervillain jumps in by sending down one of his tricks... Filmore (ActRaiser) Arriving at Filmore, the mayor of Filmore calls the Master where the hero teams up to take down Tanzra, but with a new method that involves the faithful citizens... Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) Scotland (Brave) Middleton (Kim Possible) Ivalice (Final Fantasy Tactics) Character Creation Character Creation starts out if you want a boy or girl as your choice, then after that is skin color, hairstyle, and preferred voice. During the making of this game, the developers had 8 different voice actors for each playable boy/girl type. Skills Skills are instead gained through leveling up with a skill program called Ascension, where XP and achievements give you ascension points which unlock new abilities and other new combat techniques. Skills that involve movement such as double-jumping are instead unlocked through the story. Player Donald Goofy Shared Keyblades There is a total of 21 keyblades. 16 of them are obtained through the story, while the other 5 are optional. While keyblade abilities retain from Kingdom Hearts 3, upgrading them to maximum level enhances their main ability while also changing their design. For example, Recruit's Keyblade upgrades to Proud's Keyblade and it's ability; Key of Victory, changes to Key of Champions, which enhances the extension to attack at 25% more speed and gives it a explosive flurry of slashes as it's finisher. Abillites will need 10-25 combo hits for them to activate. Some Keyblades have higher requirements, and some have lower requirements. There are three types of abilties; *Override: The user gains a weapon that they can use for the duration of the ability. *Instantenous: The user performs an action that happens immediately after the user commands. *Summon: The user summons a character that will fight the monsters for a limited time, or if the summon runs out of health. Keyblades also have a shotlock that does various things; A * means this attack MUST be manually aimed. *Missile: Homing projectiles towards lock-on enemies. *Element: Elemental blasts. The more locks, the bigger the blast. * *Speed: Precisive slashes that are unblockable. *Cure: Healing. The more locks, the more it heals. *Surround: An attack that surrounds the player. The more locks, the bigger the surrounding area. *Sentry: An sentry turret that shoots blasters at enemies. The more locks, the more duration it has. *Stun: An attack that stuns enemies. * *Endurance: Defensive stance that gives the player the capability of combo-breaking. *Beam: An laser that pierces enemies. The more locks, the larger the laser. * Recruit's Keyblade "A keyblade given to recruit Keymasters." Ability: Keyblade of Victory: Upon activation, the user's keyblade will have twice the range for the duration of the ability. Enhanced Ability: '''Key of Champions: Keyblade has increased speed and damage output. Finisher is now an explosive flurry of slashes. '''Shotlock: '''Type-Missile Thunder Retriever "A keyblade that has represented itself with a dog named after thunder." '''Ability: '''Thunder Grenades: Upon activation, the user will throw three homing Thundaga grenades that will shock the enemy and ricochet off enemies up to 5 times each. Shocks can hit up to 4 enemies. '''Enhanced Ability: '''Thunder Nova: Homing thunder grenades will on their final explosion split into a barrage of 4 homing Thundaga shocks. Mini-shocks can hit up to 2 enemies. (one that it hits and one the shock bounces off to) '''Shotlock: '''Type-Thunder Security's Choice '''Ability: '''S.O.S Cops: Upon activation, summons two ex-cops that will attack enemies using blasters for the duration of the ability. '''Enhanced Ability: Partnered Defense: Ex-cops will regenerate health upon getting close to them, and blasters now fire 3 shots instead of 1. Shotlock: '''Type-Sentry Incrediblade '''Ability: '''Dashing Speed: Upon activation, all heroes will gain a 50% speed/mana regeneration buff for the duration of the ability. '''Enhanced Ability: Speed of Light: Everywhere the players/characters run they summon a trail of light which does light damage to whoever steps in it. The longer the trail, the more damage it does. Shotlock: '''Type-Speed Remembered Soul '''Ability: '''Rhapsody: Upon activation, casts a buff which will cause all party members to regenerate health while gaining a 50% attack/magic buff '''Enhanced Ability: Remembered Rhapsody: During the effects of the rhapsody, enemies will take damage based on Magic to those in contact of the aura. Shotlock: '''Type-Cure Key of Oz '''Ability: '''Crystal Field: Upon activation, summons a vortex crystal field which pulls all enemies in and slows them down for the duration of the summon. '''Enhanced Ability: Singularity Field: The vortex field will deal damage to all enemies pulled in, and it's finisher now makes the field explode doing heavy damage. Shotlock: '''Type-Surround Virtuous Friendship '''Ability: '''Warbot: Upon activation, the player gets in a YoRHA warbot and then is capable of using guns or melee sword. The warbot is dismissed when it either runs out of health or the duration ends. '''Enhanced Ability: Titanbot: Warbot is now a Titanbot, equipped with dual swords and a homing missile swarm. Shotlock: '''Type-Sentry Master's Faith '''Ability: '''Aura Orbiters: Upon activation, the player summons a aura shield that will hit any enemy on contact and any attack will be reflected back with the player taking 50% less damage. '''Enhanced Ability: Orbiters of Marahna: Orbiters will also configure themselves to do whatever element is super-effective to the enemy. (red for fire, blue for water, cyan for ice, yellow for thunder, and green for air) Shotlock: '''Type-Missile Spade Caller '''Ability: '''Spade Stars: Upon activation, the player summons a spade wand and then summons homing spades which bounce off enemies 3 times. A maximum of 20 spades can be fired because firing spades depletes the duration. '''Enhanced Ability: Splash Spades: Homing spades now bounce up to 4 times and the final hit they deal explodes. Shotlock: '''Type-Stun Will-O-Whisper '''Ability: '''Wisp Staff: Upon activation, the player summons a bow that fires arrows cast with the powers of the wisps. A maximum of 8 arrows can be fired. '''Enhanced Ability: Triangular Whisper: Bow is upgraded to shoot three arrows per shot instead of one. Shotlock: '''Type-Missile Sitch Solver '''Ability: '''Iron Will: Upon activation, the player is immune to flinching and status ailments and can combo-break at any time for the duration of the ability. '''Enhanced Ability: Apex Will: Buff is upgraded to give the player automatic parrying/blocking of any attack that would combo him/her, and if player was 1 more hit till death full health will be recovered. Shotlock: '''Type-Endurance Vieran Fury '''Ability: '''Viera Striker: Upon activation, the player summons a greatbow which does damage from long ranges but does critical damage upon hitting weakspots. (if you're aiming it slows down time) '''Enhanced Ability: Viera Slayer: Greatbow is upgraded to do explosive damage upon hitting weakspots. Shotlock: '''Type-Beam Soul Reaper '''Ability: '''Soul Scythe: The player wields a scythe that has medium range. The player can also aim to cast soul pylons that cast damaging beams towards enemies. '''Enhanced Ability: Nether Scythe:' '''Pylons are upgraded to do additional damage within the barrier with dark beams. '''Shotlock: '''Type-Surround Kingdom Key VX '''Ability: '''Second Form VX: The player transforms his keyblade to do critical damage and then summon 12 homing orbs that seek enemies and do splash damage per finishing combo. '''Enhanced Ability:' Hyper Form VX: Form is then upgraded to summon exploding phantoms that do damage to enemies that touch it. Dodges can also give you phantoms. A maximum of 10 phantoms can be summoned. Shotlock: '''Type-Missile Paradox's Esper '''Ability: '''Stardust Shower: The player summons a shower of purple void orbs that do dark damage (25 orbs) and summon a finishing giant orb that does AoE damage. '''Enhanced Ability: Starlight Hurricane: The shower will now stun enemies so they can't move. and orbs that don't hit will instead snake their way to random enemies. Finisher orb will now have 16 homing clusters Shotlock: '''Type-Speed Goddess's Light '''Ability: '''Flare of Glory: Summons a homing flare that seeks enemies for 20 seconds while summoning cluster flares as well. '''Enhanced Ability: Flare of Redemption: Summons two homing flares that now gain more damage output the longer it lasts, with splash explosions added to the mix. Shotlock: '''Type-Stun Joyous Solace '''Ability: '''Solace of Grace: The player summons a staff which casts lasers upon hitting enemies. The lasers will have low damage but will ignore shields/guards. '''Enhanced Ability: Solace of Misery: The staff now stuns enemies using Barriers of Misery. Finisher is where the player will destroy all placements of where barriers were made. Shotlock: '''Type-Cure Cyberdominator '''Ability: '''Quakebuster: The player summons two plasma fists which have low range but heavy damage, but at the end of each combo unleashes a heavy attack that summons exploding purple shockwaves in front of the player. '''Enhanced Ability: Hyperbuster: The plasma fists are changed to plasma drills. The plasma drills at the each of each combo will have explosions that do low damage but break guard. The shockwave at the end of each combo will explode at every enemy in contact. '''Shotlock: '''Type-Beam Party Members Each world based on a franchise will have party members which are only playable in the worlds, but on the final world (name to be revealed) all party members will return for one final battle. In parenthesis indicates their special ability. *New York: Bolt (Thunder Rush) *Zootopia: Judy and Nick (Cops of War) *Metroville: Mr. Incredible, Violet, Dash, and Elastigirl (Incredibile) *Land of the Dead: Miguel, Hector, and Imelda (Talents Unleashed) *Emerald City: Oscar (Illusion of Oz) *City Ruins: 2B and 9S (YoRHa-Strike) *Filmore: Master (Stardust Shower) *Wonderland: Alice (Cardio Conqueror) *Scotland: Merida (Rainbow Wisps) *Middleton: Kim and Ron (Hidden Talent) *Ivalice: Marche and Elena (Judgment Day) Achievements (TBA) Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Kingdom Hearts Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games